Angel of Mercy
by Topazicatzbeth
Summary: Dr. Pearce brings the team a case.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Next story is finished and will be posted daily. A big thanks to wenwalke for her help and advise on this one.**

**Chapter one**

The team surrounded the house of their suspect. Kono and Danny had taken the front, Steve and Lou the back, while Chin had the side door covered. They picked up the case that afternoon when a hiker had been shot dead. Max had retrieved the bullet and they'd been able to match it to bullets submitted to their data base from one of the local gun shop owners, who made a point of registering bullets from all the guns he sold.

The match had led them to Lui Li, an avid hunter, if the amount of weapons registered to him was anything to go by.

"Lui Li. This is 5-0." Danny yelled while banging on the front door. "We'd like to talk to you."

There was no answer. "I've got movement inside." Chin's voice came over the ear buds.

"Ok guys, breach." Steve ordered and he kicked the back door in allowing Lou to take point. Danny did the same at the front of the house, and Kono immediately entered, gun raised.

They made short work of clearing the house and found Lui Li cowering under his bed. Chin and Lou dragged him out by his ankles. "Lui Li. You are under arrest for the murder of Jake Simmons."

"Please," Lui cried, "I didn't mean to kill him. I thought he was a pig. He was off the trail. I was just trying to get a pig for my sister wedding. It was gonna be my present to her."

"If it was an accident then why didn't you report it? You left the poor guy out there alone." Steve asked sternly.

"I got scared, brah, I already have a record. I thought I'd go down for sure." The guy explained.

"Yo, Steve." Danny yelled from the front room.

Steve turned and left, allowing Lou and Chin to cuff their suspect and force him out of the room.

"You got something?" Steve asked joining Danny and Kono.

"Just a little something." Danny said nodding his head in the direction of the table at the back of the room. On it there lay three crossbows.

"I'm guessing he doesn't have a licence for these." Kono said picking one up to examine it.

"No, not that one," Lui shouted out as he entered the room. "Put it down, carefully."

Steve immediately realised why Lui was so concerned at Kono touching his weapon. He saw the second the trigger released as Kono attempted to carefully set it down, and the bolt was fired across the room towards where Danny was standing. Kono gasped as she realised what had happened and dropped the bow back down as if it had suddenly burned her hands.

All heads whipped around in Danny's direction, and they were horrified at the shocked expression on their friend's face.

"Shit." Steve shouted as he ran to Danny's side. The bolt had hit Danny in his right shoulder and forced him back against the wall.

"It hit the vest right? And I'm just imagining the burning pain in my shoulder." Danny asked not daring to look down.

"Afraid not bud." Steve replied attempting to examine his friend.

"That's why I didn't want you touching it. It has a faulty trigger." Lui called out.

"Why in the hell was it loaded then, you moron?" Lou said while chipping the man round the head.

"I...I..." Lui stammered and then just shrugged his shoulders.

Steve turned and looked at the man, then looked at Lou. "Get him out of here and call an ambulance and fire rescue."

"What?" Danny asked scrunching his eyes shut.

"It's gone right though Danny and into the drywall. You're gonna need cutting free." Steve explained.

"Oh, great," Danny said opening his eyes and looking at his partner.

Kono cautiously approached the pair, "Danny, I, I'm so sorry." She said fighting back the tears.

"It was an ... accident babe." Danny said between controlled breaths.

"Rescue is two minutes out." Chin informed them as he returned from the car with the first aid kit.

Steve immediately delved into the box, grabbed some gauze, wrapped it around the bolt as best he could, and applied pressure. Danny's vision instantly greyed as the pain skyrocketed. "Not so hard Steve." He managed to whisper.

"I'm trying to stop the bleeding."

"I know, but if you keep up that pressure I'm gonna pass out, and you're gonna have to hold me up." Danny ground out.

Steve released some of the pressure and Kono slipped herself under Danny's left shoulder to help prop him up. She was stooped at an awkward angle, being much taller than Danny, but she just wanted to help him.

"You been getting yourself into trouble again, Danny?" Jonah asked as he entered the room.

"Just a bit," Danny replied and gave a small smile to his friend the EMT.

"Let's have a look then shall we?" Jonah said setting down his bag and taking a look at the wounds that Steve seemed to have under control.

"No Ani today?" Steve asked noting that Jonah was alone.

"No. She's off the island for her nieces christening. She'll be sad she missed this. It's quite interesting." Jonah explained while checking Danny's vitals.

"Oh, I'm glad I can provide some entertainment." Danny sighed, "Now where the hell are we at freeing me from this torture devise?"

"Fire crew just pulled up now, and Lou is filling them in." Chin explained.

"I bet that hurts." Jonah said bending down and opening up his kit. Pulling out more gauze he signalled for Steve to let go so he could examine the entry and exit wounds.

"Really, a metal bar through the shoulder? Why on earth would that hurt?" Danny snarked.

"Eddie!" Jonah suddenly called out towards the open door. "I've got a new recruit with me today but he heard 5-0 was involved so is a little scared to approach."

"Yes Jonah." A young man, who couldn't have been a day over twenty one said appearing at the door, and eyeing up all the members of the team.

"Get me the entonox and a mouthpiece from the bus." Jonah ordered and Eddie quickly disappeared. "I can't risk giving you any morphine, Danny. It might make you sleepy and we need you standing so you don't put anymore pressure on that bolt. The entonox will help with the pain while we cut you free."

"K." Was Danny's simply reply.

Eddie soon returned and connected up the entonox. "Here you go sir...err I mean Detective... Detective Sir."

Danny opened his eyes and stared at the young man in front of him, who looked nervous. "You know we don't bite? And given you're in charge of the pain relief, Danny is just fine."

"Yes sir... Danny." Eddie corrected. "Here, just take some deep breaths on this."

Danny took the mouthpiece into his mouth and followed instructions. The pain gradually started to disappear but he also started to feel fuzzy. Eddie had been watching his charge carefully and removed the mouth piece, allowing Danny to breathe normally. When Danny's senses returned to normal he realised that the fire chief had moved in and was setting up equipment to cut him free.

"This will only take a second, Detective." The chief reassured.

"Danny, I need you to breathe deeply on the gas while they do this, ok?" Jonah commanded. "Don't worry about taking in too much. Eddie will take care of that."

"K. Can we just get on with it." Danny begged.

The mouthpiece was replaced, and Danny greedily started too stuck down the gas as the vibrations from the cutting tool caused pain to spike in his shoulder. The gas was great at easing the pain, but Danny didn't like the fuzzy feeling that once again overtook him. Finally he felt the bolt snap and his weight tipped to his left, which was quickly supported by Kono. The mouth piece was once again removed, and Danny found himself being manoeuvred into a chair.

Finally the fuzziness lifted and Danny opened his eyes to see both, Kono and Steve hovering near by, fear and guilt dancing in Kono's eyes. Eddie was busy re checking Danny's vitals, while Jonah was securing Danny's right arm to prevent it from moving. "Ok we're ready to roll." Jonah announced.

"Kono, go with him." Steve directed, seeing just how upset Kono was that Danny had been injured because she was careless. "Danny, Kono is going with you, ok?"

"Yeah, of course." Danny replied, resting his head back and smiling at Kono in an attempt to put her at ease.

"Come on then Danny." Jonah said taking hold of the chair Danny was now strapped to. "You're in luck, I'm pretty sure Dr. Pearce is on duty today."

Danny just groaned, knowing how amused his friend Andrea would be by this one.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"Can I come in Danny?" Kono asked from behind the curtain to Danny's cubicle.

"Sure babe." Came the reply.

"Dr. Pearce said you were ok to go." Kono said as she slipped in behind the curtain and saw Danny struggling to put his shirt back on.

"Yeah, I'm all patched up and have scripts for pain relief and antibiotics." Danny explained, still struggling with his shirt.

"Here." Kono said stepping forward and helping him on with it. She couldn't help but take in Danny's muscular physic, and wonder to herself how he maintained such good shape. She kept in shape by surfing, and they all knew how much running and swimming Steve did. But Danny was very vocal about hating swimming and running, so what did he do?

"Thanks." Danny smiled while fastening up his buttons one handed.

"What did Dr. Pearce say?" Kono asked, worried she may have caused some permanent damage.

"It's all good, babe. Just hit the muscle. Dr. Pearce pulled the bolt and stitched me up. A few days wearing a sling and I'm good to go."

"Oh, thank god." Kono said letting out a breath of relief. "Danny, I really am so sorry."

"Hey, it's ok. I told you, it was an accident, you weren't to know the thing had a hair trigger."

"No, but I did see that it was loaded, I should have been more careful. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted babe, now let's get out of here." Danny said sliding off the gurney and exiting the cubicle.

"Not so fast, Danny." Dr. Pearce called out after him, "I think you're forgetting something."

Danny turned and scowled at the sling that she held out. "Oops, yeah I guess I forgot about that."

Dr. Pearce marched over and helped Danny on with the sling. "You need to use that for at least a week while the muscle heals. Trust me, once the nerve block I did to remove the bolt wears off, you will be grateful for that sling."

"Ok." Danny sighed, "Thanks Andrea."

"Thanks for patching him up, Dr. Pearce." Kono smiled.

"No problem, now you guys be safe." Dr. Pearce replied before walking away to tend to another patient.

"Come on Danny, Steve is on his way to pick us up. They have finished booking Li. He didn't have a licence for the crossbows and we've booked him for manslaughter. He's looking at some jail time. Chin and Lou are getting food and drinks and we're headed to Steve's."

"Ok, but you realise you're in charge of cutting up my food for the next week." Danny teased leading the way out of the hospital, Kono following carrying Danny's vest.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Glad you liked the mini whump chapter, now let's start moving towards the main story. **

**Disclaimer: Forgot this in my excitement to post. I do not own h50. Just having some whumping fun.**

**Chapter Two**

"Here you go Danny." Kono said setting down a coffee in front of her colleague, who was busy working on some paperwork in his office.

"You know you don't have to keep waiting on me hand and foot babe." Danny said looking up and smiling.

"I know, but you don't look so good today Danny, should you be here?" Kono asked concerned by the dark areas under Danny's eyes. He was pale, but his cheeks looked flushed.

"I'm fine, babe, I think maybe I'm just coming down with something. Grace was full of a cold last week, and I just feel a bit fluey. But thanks for the coffee." Danny replied.

Truth be told, Danny had felt rough since waking that morning. His body ached all over and he felt sick to his stomach. He had woken with a dull headache, which had grown over the day, and he was looking forward to finishing the day, and crawling back into bed. As much as he appreciated the coffee Kono had brought him, the bitter smell made his stomach turn, but he refused to admit that he was, in fact, sick. He had been stuck on desk duty the past two days while the others raced all over the island trying to solve another murder case. He had done what he could to help them out but with his right arm stuck in a sling he had been limited, and was frustrated at not being able to be more involved. He didn't want to be even more useless by going home sick.

"I got my eye on you, Williams." Kono said starting to leave his office, "if you get worse, I'm telling Steve."

"I'm fine. Stop fussing and go do some work." Danny replied.

"Fine. We're actually about to go out, we got a lead that our suspect is hiding out up on North Shore." Kono explained.

"Great, that means I get some peace and quiet for a while. Maybe I'll get this budget report done." Danny smiled.

"You better. The Governor has been bugging me for it all morning." Steve said suddenly arriving at the office door.

"Well off you all go then, stop interrupting me and maybe I'll get it done." Danny said waving them off. After they had left Danny picked up the coffee and poured it down the sink, electing to get himself a bottle of water instead. Slumping back down into his chair he pulled the report closer and continued to do his best to ignore the thumping in his head.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

The team had been gone for an hour and half. Danny had finally finished the budget report and sent it to the Governor, but his headache had now reached epic levels, so he finally admitted to himself that he was ill. Sitting back in his chair a chill suddenly over took him and he found himself shivering. That was enough for Danny to admit defeat, reach into his draw, and pull out some Tylenol. He then walked over to his cupboard and pulled out a pink fluffy blanket that he kept there for Grace. He eased himself down on to the couch in his office and lay down. With his arm stuck in a sling he wasn't able to drive so he decided he would just try and sleep on his couch, until the others returned and one of them could give him a lift home.

Danny spent a further hour shivering, and one trip to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach, before the team returned to the office. Kono made a bee line for Danny's office and bobbed her head around the door to check on him. She had been worried about him the whole time they were out. The fact that they had caught their murder suspect, who had been killed in a shoot out, hadn't even distracted her from her thoughts of Danny.

Seeing Danny lying on the couch, huddled under the pink blanket, and shivering away, she immediately called out to Steve for help. Steve was by her side in seconds, followed by Chin and Lou. Seeing his friend looking miserable Steve moved closer and placed his hand on Danny's forehead. "He's burning up."

"He wasn't feeling too good this morning. He thought he was coming down with Grace's cold." Kono explained.

"This is more than a cold." Steve replied then gently shook Danny, being careful of his bad shoulder. "Danny, wake up."

"Mmm, St..ve."

"Yeah buddy. We just got back. You not feeling too good?" Steve asked, even though it was painfully obvious to them all that Danny was sick.

"Mmmm, feel a bit rough. Can you drive me home?" Danny replied, his eyes opening to slits.

"What's going on with you? Kono said you were coming down with a cold but this is more than that."

"I ache all over, feel sick and my head is gonna explode." Danny summarised his ailments.

"How's your shoulder?" Chin asked concerned.

"Sore." Danny answered while pushing himself up to a seated position. "Can you just give me a ride home now you're back?"

"I think I should take a look at your shoulder first." Steve said already manhandling his best friend, and starting to remove the sling. The fact that Danny didn't even complain told them all just how ill he must be feeling.

Steve peeled back the dressing and frowned. "Danny, how long has this been looking red?"

Danny looked at his shoulder confused. "It was fine this morning."

"Well it's not now. This looks infected, no wonder you feel bad." Steve said replacing the dressing.

"I'm already on antibiotics. I haven't missed any." Danny said in defence of himself as Steve frowned at him.

"Well maybe you need another type. Either way, I'm taking you to the hospital." Steve said. Not giving his partner a chance to protest, he helped him to his feet and started shoving him in the direction of the door.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Dr. Pearce entered the cubicle to find Danny on the gurney looking very sorry for him self. A vomit bowl was sat in his lap, and he had a pale green pallor to his skin. "The nurses tell me your shoulder is infected."

"Yeah." Danny sighed. "I took the antibiotics and kept it clean and dry."

"Let's take a look then shall we?" She smiled and Steve helped Danny off with his shirt while Dr. Peace set up a tray with things she would need to examine the wound. She examined the front first, gently pressing around the stitches and eliciting a slight hiss from Danny. Then she did the same for the wound to Danny's back. She then picked up a stitch cutter and slipped it under one of the stitches she had placed three days earlier, and cut it. After removing two more stitches she pressed on the wound again and a thick, green, blood stained pus oozed out.

"That stinks." Steve pointed out, and Danny looked as if he was doing his best to avoid using the vomit bowl in his lap, by taking deep breaths and swallowing several times.

"In deed it does." Dr. Pearce confirmed and removed the remaining stitches both front and back. She then picked up a swab and probed the wound, before taking a syringe and irrigated the wound as Danny scrunched his eyes closed. She then stood back and looked at her patient. Danny was trembling again, and it was obvious to her experienced medical eye that the infection had left him rather unwell. "Ok Danny. I'm going to start you on some IV fluids as you're dehydrated, and get some IV antibiotics into you. We will send off the swab so we can isolate the exact bacteria, and I'm going to run a full set of bloods. I'm leaving the wounds open so they can drain."

"Ok." Danny replied clearly exhausted. "Thanks Andrea."

"No problem." She replied. "I'm going to send in one of the nurses to dress the wound and start the IV, while I go find you a bed."

"Wait, what, a bed?" Danny asked his eyes widening. "I thought you were going to give me the fluids and antibiotics then I could go home."

"I'm sorry Danny, but this is a nasty infection. You are going to need a course of IV antibiotics, for at least five days more likely seven." Dr. Pearce explained, knowing that the detective wouldn't be happy about an imposed hospital stay.

"A week?" Danny exclaimed and Steve winced in sympathy for his friend. None of the team liked being stuck in the hospital.

"Yes, Danny. We need to get on top of the infection and that requires IV antibiotics. So there will be no arguing, you're my prisoner until I am happy that the infection has cleared, and you are much better. I'm going to go sort that bed out now." And Dr. Pearce left the cubicle.

Danny sighed and let his head fall back. "This sucks."

"I know buddy, but you're obviously not well and Doc knows what she's doing. I'll swing by your place and pack you some things. When is Grace due back from Rachel's?"

"At the weekend. I'm gonna have to ring Rach and ask her to keep Grace." Danny replied glumly. Grace had already been off the island for a week and he missed her like crazy.

"Sorry, Danno." Steve sympathised then stepped out of the way as a nurse entered the cubicle and started setting up the IV.

Steve waited until Danny was settled into a room, and while Danny obviously wasn't over the moon at a probable weeks hospital stay, he did look a little better now. He had been given anti emetics as well as the antibiotics and fluids, and was now resting comfortably. So Steve took the opportunity to leave and head back to the office to make sure everything had been taken care of from their murder case, before heading to Danny's to collect him some things.

Kono was the first to spot him returning to the office and exited her own office to greet him. "Have you taken Danny home?"

"Err… No. He's been admitted. His shoulder was infected pretty badly, and he needs IV antibiotics. I just wanted to check you were all good here before I go get him some things."

"How long a stay is he looking at?" Lou asked concerned.

"5 to 7 days. Danny's not impressed." Steve informed them.

"This is all, my, fault." Kono said dropping her gaze to her feet.

"Come on cuz, it was an accident. Danny doesn't blame you." Chin tried to console.

"I know he doesn't, but I blame myself." Kono said before turning and returning to her office.

The three men just sighed and looked at each other, not knowing what to say to comfort their youngest team member. Until Danny was back on his feet 100% she was going to carry the guilt around.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Danny flipped through the TV channels in an attempt to find something to occupy himself. Three days of IV antibiotics had left him feeling much better. The nausea and headache had left him, but he still had a mild fever, and found himself tiring easy, which was why Steve had refused to bring him in any work to do. But Danny was bored, not used to watching daytime TV and limited to the hospitals TV package, he was going out of his mind with boredom. He hadn't seen much of the team as they had picked up yet another case the night he was admitted, and they were busy trying to find a hacker who had hacked into a research facility and stolen research on how to make a large scale EMP, or electromagnetic pulse. They feared it would be used in a terrorist attack against the island.

A knock on the door stirred him from his channel surfing and he turned to see Dr. Pearce stood there. "Hey Danny, I wondered if you fancied some company for a bit. I could really do with a break myself so thought I'd come hide out in my favourite patient's room."

"Of course, you're always welcome." Danny smiled, but he was concerned about his friend. Dr. Andrea Pearce was a petite young blonde. While she was young, she was experienced and the team trusted her with all their lives. Danny and she had a particularly good relationship, and he was the only one to address her by her first name. Something that had been afforded to him after they were both held hostage together, at a school event, where Danny had been shot and Andrea had kept him alive through out the ordeal. She didn't spend much time on her appearance, her natural beauty always shining through, but she always had her long blonde hair neatly tied back in either a pony tail or a plait. But today she had many strands of hair falling from her pony tail across her face, and she looked tired.

Watching the doctor pull up a chair and sigh as she sat, Danny decided to prob. "Andrea is everything ok? You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Err, of course. Don't worry about me. You don't need to hear my problems while you're sick." She smiled.

"Well I'm actually feeling a lot better, thanks to you and your antibiotics, but I consider you a friend Andrea, and something is obviously bothering you. You can talk to me about it. I might be able to help."

"I just lost a patient, that's all. It wasn't totally unexpected, but it happened a lot faster than I thought it would. It seems to be happening quite a bit, lately." She sighed. "I've been back over his chart, and I can't find any reason why he would pass away so quickly. I can't find anything I missed."

"That's because there won't be anything to find. You're a great doctor." Danny reassured her.

"Thank you Danny. I guess I'm just worried that the administrators will realise that my death rate seems to have increased lately, and will want to investigate." She explained, and Danny could see that she was upset.

"Is that likely?" Danny asked concerned for his friend's career.

"It's possible. Maybe I'm just over reacting. All the patients I've lost have been terminal, but I just didn't expect them to go so soon. The patient I just lost was unwell after surgery to remove a tumour, but he was making good progress. The surgery should have given him at least another six months, maybe a year. I know another colleague has lost patients in similar circumstances. Something just doesn't feel right."

"You think there is something foul about their deaths?" Danny questioned.

"I'm not sure. My gut just tells me that something is wrong." Dr. Pearce sighed.

"I could take a look at their files, go over things with you. See if we can find anything." Danny offered.

"I can't ask you to do that, you're sick. You're my patient." Dr. Pearce said shaking her head.

"You're not asking, I'm offering. Besides, I'm going out of my mind with boredom here. If you think something isn't right we could be looking at potential murder cases. It warrants a police investigation."

"Murder?" Dr. Pearce repeated shocked. "You think they could have been murdered?"

"I think it's a possibility we should look into."

"Ok, I can get you the files. I'll find you a laptop to access them." She said rising to her feet.

"Actually, is there anyway you could get me paper copies? I'm not so great with the technology, I prefer to keep it old school and surround myself with the information."

"Sure I can do that. It will just take me a while." She smiled.

"Ask your colleague if they would mind me looking at their cases too. There might be a pattern." Danny suggested, and Dr. Pearce nodded as she left the room.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

It had taken Dr. Pearce an hour to get the files together and drop them off to Danny. She promised to return once she had finished her shift in two hours time. That had allowed Danny to start working his way through the records, and to read any autopsy reports that had been preformed. Unfortunately, many patients had not had an autopsy because of their terminal diagnosis, and cause of death had been registered as their initial diagnosis.

Dr. Pearce returned to Danny's room and nodded to the nurse that was leaving after just connecting Danny up to his next round of antibiotics. Danny was sat cross legged on the bed surrounded by files.

"I hope you haven't been over doing it." She said placing a coffee from the canteen down on Danny's table. It was miles better than the stuff given to patients; she also sneaked in a pack of biscuits. She frowned at the glow to Danny's cheeks.

"I'm fine. I spiked a temp again that's all." Danny admitted, there was no point lying to his doctor, she would only look at his notes. "I think I've found something interesting in these files, but I need something's clarifying."

Glancing at Danny's chart, and seeing the spike in temp, she toyed with the idea of insisting Danny get some rest. But she was eager to see what he had found, and knew he would likely refuse anyway.

"Ok, what do you need?" She asked.

"When a patient is on a morphine pump, it's all monitored right? The nurses record any wasted drugs, and how much each patient is using."

"That's correct. It's a controlled substance so it's closely monitored." Dr. Pearce confirmed.

"So there is no way the patient could overdose without the nurses realising?"

"Absolutely not. Plus the pumps are set so they can't overdose." Dr. Pearce added.

"So then why in this patient's autopsy did the M.E find high levels of morphine?" Danny pointed out. "All the patients that have died were on morphine pumps or had morphine in their system."

"They were all terminal it's common practice."

"It wouldn't be common practice for this patient here though would it?" Danny said passing her a file. "This is one of your colleague's files. The patient was allergic to morphine, so all the medical notes state. She were given fentanyl instead. Yet the autopsy results showed morphine in her blood stream. The M.E. must have missed the significance of it."

Dr. Pearce looked at the file. "This level of morphine is way too high. It would have killed the patient, even without them being allergic to it."

"Then I think you're right. I think all these patients were murdered. I think you have an angel of mercy in the hospital."

"An angel of what?" Dr. Pearce asked.

"An angel of mercy. It's someone who thinks they are acting out of kindness and putting someone out of their misery. All the patients were terminal. Our angel thinks they are saving them from a slow painful death."

"Oh my god." Dr. Pearce gasped. "It has to be someone who works at the hospital then. How else would they know that the patients were terminal?"

"I need you to get me a list of all the staff that was working in the areas where all these patients died. I can see if any of the names cross over areas." Danny explained.

"Sure, I can get that. I'll have to talk with the hospital administrators though. They need to know we have a problem."

"That's fine, but they need to keep this quiet. If whoever is doing this gets wind that we are onto them then they could go to ground." Danny said fighting off a shiver.

"I will. Now I think you need to get some rest. In case you have forgotten you are a patient here." She said removing all of the files out of his reach.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: thanks for all the reviews. apologies for not replying individually but I ve been working plus both my two boys are sick.**

**Chapter Four**

Steve quietly walked down the hallway of the hospital headed to Danny's room. They had finally closed their case, and Steve wanted to check in on his friend as he felt guilty about the fact that Danny had been left alone for most of the past three days. The nurse at the station raised an eyebrow, and Steve flashed his best smile. "I won't stay long, or wake him if he's sleeping."

"You better not. He's not feeling so well this evening, his temperature is back up and Dr. Pearce has started him back on the IV fluids." She explained.

"He's ok though?" Steve asked concerned.

"He's fighting a stubborn infection. He just needs a little longer for the antibiotics to take control." She reassured.

Steve entered Danny's room and found him sleeping. The bed head was raised so Danny was sat up, and he had obviously fallen asleep while looking through the paperwork that covered the bedside table that was over the bed. Steve picked up one of the sheets of paper and started to read it. It was a list of names and shift times. Several names had stars next to them. Confused as to what Danny was doing he slumped down in a chair, causing it to scrape across the floor and rouse Danny.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Its fine, how's the case going?" Danny asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes and grimacing as the IV pulled in his hand.

"We finished it. Caught the hacker and confiscated a half assembled EMP. Thankfully it wasn't a terrorist attack, it was an attempted robbery. The guy was going to use it to disable the security system at S.J. Diamonds Ltd."

"Nice work. I hope you behaved yourself without me around to rein you in."

"Of course I behaved." Steve replied slightly offended. "Anyway it looks like you're the one that's been misbehaving. I thought you were supposed to be resting, what's all this?" He said indicating the paperwork.

"Our next case," Danny replied. "The hospital has an angel of mercy."

"Really?" Steve asked concerned. "How do you know?"

"Andrea was upset over losing a patient today, after talking to her she said there had been several patients die unexpectedly. I reviewed the evidence and found that all the patients had high levels of morphine in their system. I've just been going over the staff rota's looking for suspects."

"No wonder you're feeling rough tonight if you've been doing this all day." Steve said shaking his head.

"I'm fine, it's just a temperature. Dr. Pearce reviewed me when she dropped off the staff lists, the fluids are just maintenance and she added in a new antibiotic after speaking with the microbiology department."

"So you have a few names starred on this list." Steve pointed out.

"Yeah. They're the people that have worked two or more of the shifts where patients died, but no one was working all the shifts." Danny explained.

"Well it's a good start right? I'll call the team in, in the morning, and we can look into it more. If these people were killed by a morphine overdose, where did the morphine come from? Is there discrepancies in the drug stock?" Steve asked.

"Not in the patient's notes. They all show that the patients received a normal amount of pain relief for their conditions. Dr. Pearce and the hospital administrators are currently doing a stock audit on the down low. I didn't want them to alert the perp that we are onto them."

"That's a good idea." Steve said standing and collecting up all the paperwork Danny had been leafing through. "Ok, you've done enough for one day. Get some rest now and you can brief the rest of the team in the morning, as long as you're up to it. You're something else you know that? Only you could find us a case while in hospital."

"Hey that's why I'm a great Detective." Danny smiled and started to lower the bed down into a more comfortable position to sleep.

"It sure is. Get some rest Danno. I'll see you in the morning." Steve said before leaving the room and taking the paperwork with him so Danny couldn't be tempted to work some more.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny had a restful night, he washed and dressed and attempted to eat some breakfast before the team all arrived. Dr. Pearce had joined them to help fill in the rest of the team.

"Dr. Hardwick and I went through the entire hospital stock of morphine. There is none unaccounted for so I don't know where this person is getting it from." Dr. Pearce explained.

"We're sure they are using morphine?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, Andrea and I went through all the cases, all the deaths fit a morphine overdose." Danny explained while picking at the tape on his IV only to receive a glare from his doctor which made him instantly stop.

"Ok, so we know how they are killing these patients, but we don't know how they are getting the morphine, or who they are." Kono summarised.

"Pretty much. I worked through the list of staff and starred any I think are worth looking into." Danny explained.

"Ok, give me the list and I'll run background checks on them all." Chin said.

"Err... Steve confiscated the list and all the paperwork I had." Danny replied sheepishly.

"What? He was supposed to be resting." Steve said handing the paper to Chin.

Chin sat down quietly at the back of the room and started processing the names while Danny explained each of the cases, including the one where the patient was allergic to morphine.

"The M.E missed that?" Lou asked surprised.

"Yeah." Danny replied, "I guess they aren't all as thorough as Max."

Their conversation was halted when Danny's nurse came into the room and connected up his latest round of antibiotics, including his second dose of the new antibiotic.

"There is nothing immediate coming up on these names." Chin said once the nurse had left.

"They were a long shot anyway." Danny sighed. "They are just the nurses and doctors that were working, there is a lot of other staff it could be, physios, OT's, pharmacists."

"The deaths have all happened on different wards within the hospital, it has to be someone who has access to the whole hospital." Dr. Pearce explained.

Steve looked at Danny and noticed his friend was lost in thought. "You ok Danny?"

"Yeah," the blonde replied. "I was just thinking we need to set a trap to catch this person."

"A trap?" Kono questioned.

"Yeah. This person believes they are helping the sick to die, so what if we gave them a dying patient? Enticed them to help said patient, and then we could arrest them in the act."

"Well that would be fine if we had a dying patient, but we can't put anyone at risk like that." Lou replied.

"What if we used me?" Danny said. "We could use me as the bait. Put the word out that my infection is not responding to antibiotics. That there's nothing more the doctors can do, and I'm in a lot of pain. If our angel hears about it they will be compelled to try and help me."

"No. No way. I don't like it." Steve strongly protested. "You are on sick leave. You are not supposed to be involved in a case."

"What am I gonna do? All I'm gonna do is lie here and be sick. Look, I don't even have to act." Danny said waving his hand around that contained the IV. "I'm the perfect bait without putting anyone at risk. Plus you guys will have my back. Kono can be my nurse, Chin a maintenance guy. You would all be right here to move in as soon as the angel shows themselves."

"Why do I have to be the nurse?" Kono playfully asked.

"Because the thought of Steve in a nurse's uniform scares me to death, I won't need the angel." Danny joked back and gained a laugh from everyone.

"It could work." Lou agreed.

"I don't know, I still don't like it Danny. You're sick." Steve said shaking his head. He hadn't missed the fact that his friends temperature was still elevated, and he knew Dr. Pearce had reviewed Danny before the team arrived and decided to keep the IV fluids going as Danny wasn't as well as she would have liked.

"Which makes me the perfect bait, Steve. All I'm gonna do is lie here and look sick, which won't be difficult because I feel like crap."

"Doc, is he up to it?" Steve asked turning to Dr. Pearce.

"Like he said, all he has to do is lie there. We can connect him to monitors which will make him look sicker, but will mean I can actually monitor him better. All his medical treatments will continue."

"Ok fine." Steve agreed. "But are we going to be able to get the word out that you are dying? If they don't work on this ward how will they know?"

"Oh I can take care of that." Dr. Pearce smiled. "I know the perfect way. Give me an hour and the whole hospital will know that poor Detective Williams is succumbing to his infection."

"Sounds like we have a plan then?" Danny smiled. "We'll have this person in custody before they can kill anyone else.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews, boys are a bit better today however the youngest is refusing to take the antibiotics. I've tried everything from bribery to concealment. Argh!**

**Chapter Five**

Dr. Pearce entered the cafeteria ready to set their plan in motion. She made her way to the coffee station and poured herself a coffee then headed to the till.

"Good morning, Dr. Pearce." The grey haired woman behind the till smiled.

"Morning, Dorothy, I wish I could say it was a good one."

"Oh dear Dr. Pearce, is everything ok? You look upset." The woman asked concerned.

"Not really, Dorothy. I'm afraid a very dear patient to me is very sick. There isn't anything else I can do for him, he's dying and in a horrible dragged out way. He has done so much to keep the island safe and now there is nothing I can do to help him." Dr. Pearce replied as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh no. Not Detective Williams? I know he's a patient here. I've seen Commander McGarrett coming and going, but I didn't realise it was that bad. How terrible." The woman replied passing Dr. Pearce a napkin to dry her eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't say who it is Dorothy, patient confidentiality and all that, you understand."

"Oh yes of course Dr. Pearce." The woman smiled, she didn't need the doctor to confirm the patient's identity. Everyone knew that Dr. Pearce had a special relationship with the 5-0 team, especially Detective Williams. "I'm so sorry. My thoughts will be with your patient."

"Thank you, Dorothy. I really should be getting back to my rounds now. I just needed some time away to absorb the situation." Dr. Pearce replied and headed back out of the cafeteria.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"The wheels are in motion." Dr. Pearce said as she entered Danny's room, and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her.

Danny was hunched over a vomit bowl, clearly feeling rather unwell, while Steve paced back and forth at the foot of the bed. Dr. Pearce immediately grabbed Danny's chart and started to look over it then moved to examine Danny. "How long has he been like this?" She asked Steve concerned.

"Since you left," Steve filled her in. "He insists he is fine, but he obviously isn't."

Dr. Pearce lifted Danny's arm and examined it. "This rash wasn't here this morning. All these symptoms started after the nurse started your antibiotics right?"

Danny just nodded, he was doing his best to control his breathing and stop himself from vomiting. "I think you're having an allergic reaction to the new antibiotic, Danny. We'll stop it, and I'll speak with the microbiology department again to see if they can advise anything else. I'll also order you some meds to help with the reaction. Try and get some rest."

Danny nodded and collapsed back against his pillow. "Ok, I'm calling the plan off, you're not well enough for us to do this." Steve said stopping his nervous pacing.

Danny was about to protest when Dawn, one of the nurses who regularly looked after the team, arrived at the door.

"Danny, oh god, please tell me the rumours aren't true. Dr. Pearce you can't just give up on him." She cried moving to the bed and taking hold of Danny's hand.

"Well Dorothy is on top form, as always." Dr. Pearce laughed and Dawn looked horrified that her colleague could be so jovial given the situation.

"Babe, don't cry." Danny said squeezing Dawn's hand. "I'm fine, really. I promise I'm not dying, although I do feel like death warmed up."

"What? You're not? It's all over the hospital that the antibiotics aren't working, and you're dying." Dawn asked confused.

"Wow that really was fast. Who's Dorothy?" Danny asked Dr. Pearce.

"The cafeteria lady. Biggest gossip you will ever meet. I told her enough for her to piece things together." Dr. Pearce smiled.

"I'm sorry can someone please tell me what is going on?" Dawn asked confused.

"I'm sorry, Dawn, we didn't mean to upset you. We have a situation in the hospital, someone has been killing patients and we're trying to bait them out." Steve explained. "But I'm putting a stop to it now. Danny isn't well, so I'm calling the whole thing off."

"You can't call it off now, Steven." Danny sighed. "The plan is already working. The whole hospital thinks I'm dying, so hopefully our angel has heard too. You need to clear out and watch for them. I promise I'm just gonna rest, you heard the doc, it's just a reaction to the antibiotics."

"Ok fine." Steve said throwing his hands up in surrender. "But you do just that Daniel, rest."

"Yes dad." Danny joked then turned to Dawn, "I'm sorry we scared you, babe. You think you can keep up the charade for a bit longer?"

"Of course as long as you're ok. I hope you catch this person. I'll see you later." Dawn replied patting Danny on the arm and bidding everyone farewell. Dr. Pearce then started to get Danny connected to the monitors, and ordered the drugs to help with the allergic reaction. Danny did as promised and rested for the morning. The drugs that he had been given for the allergic reaction left him rather sleepy, but he was aware of Chin's presence outside the room setting up camera surveillance, while the rest of the team set up in an empty room nearby.

Well into the afternoon, Steve was getting restless and decided to check in on Danny. Seeing his friend hadn't touched his lunch he frowned and sat down in the chair by Danny's bed, not wanting to wake his friend.

"You know the angel isn't going to try anything with you hanging out in here." Danny suddenly spoke, and Steve realised Danny had been awake all along.

"I know but I wanted to check in with you. Besides, what kind of a crappy friend would I be if I didn't stop by to see you on your death bed?" Danny just rolled his eyes, "so how you feeling?"

"Tired. Damn antihistamines are knocking me out." He replied closing his eyes again.

"Well at least you're getting plenty of rest." Steve smiled.

"Mmmm." Danny sleepily replied and didn't stir when Dr. Pearce arrived and glanced at his chart.

"His temperature is down. I know it doesn't look like it, but he is getting better." She reassured then startled at an alarm outside the room.

Code Blue, code blue room 308. All medical staff code blue.

"Oh my god." Dr. Pearce exclaimed, "Mrs. Dean. She has terminal breast cancer." And she turned and ran in the direction of the code.

Steve glanced at his partner, who was still fast asleep, before following after the petite doctor, "guys room 308, looks like our angel has struck elsewhere." He shouted down his com link as he raced from his partner's room.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny was roused from his sleep by the sound of someone speaking by his side. Expecting to see Steve he was surprised to see an elderly gentleman stood to his right. The man was holding a bible and Danny realised he was reciting the Lord's Prayer.

"Can I help you?" Danny asked causing the man to look up and Danny realised he looked familiar. Racking his brain he remembered that this was the man that brought the magazine cart around each day.

"No son," the man softly replied. "It is I that can help you. I'm here to end your suffering."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Danny nervously glanced at the door, expecting to see the team storming in, but there was no sign of anyone. There did seem to be plenty of commotion further down the hall. Turning his head back to the man he blinked his eyes trying to shake the heaviness. "I don't want anything from the cart." Danny said as his eyes fell onto the nurse call buzzer on his bedside table. He attempted to reach out for it desperate to gain someone's attention, but the man saw the movement and pushed the table out of Danny's reach.

"The nurses can't help you like I can, like I have. Just rest, you'll be at peace soon, no more suffering for you, son."

"What?" Danny whispered as he fought to keep his eyes open, his head starting to feel fuzzy.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out an empty syringe. "You'll be with God soon enough, son. I'm sorry I can't stay, but I've done all I can." he then left the room.

Danny fumbled to rip the IV from his arm, his movements clumsy, his arms heavy, realising that the man had already overdosed him while he slept. Steve had been right. He was too sick to be part of this and had been sleeping when he needed to be on the top of his game. But where were the team? They were supposed to have his back, watching for anyone strange entering his room. "Help!" He attempted to yell but it was a weak attempt as his breathing began to slow against his will. His whole body felt heavy now, and he could hear the monitors beeps begin to slow. Fighting against the powerful drugs Danny attempted to reach for the call buzzer once again, but it was too far out of reach.

This wasn't how he thought he would die. Yes he was always prepared that he might die on the job, but he never imagined anything like this. His thoughts turned to Grace, and how he wouldn't get a chance to say goodbye to his baby girl. How would the team break the news to her? Where the hell were the team? Now totally unable to move or open his eyes, Danny dragged in another breath before completely blacking out, his body finally succumbing to the powerful drug.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"That poor student nurse," Kono said shaking her head. "I really wouldn't like to be in her shoes right now. She will never live it down."

"In her defence, Mrs. Dean did look dead. She scared the bee Jesus out of me when she woke up and started screaming." Lou replied.

"Who would have thought an old lady with a dead hearing aid battery could cause everyone to drop everything so fast." Chin smiled.

"It's Mrs. Dean I feel sorry for, imagine waking up to a room full of people about to start CPR on you." Steve laughed.

Code blue. Code blue room 298. All medical staff code blue.

The whole team froze and looked at each other. "That's Danny's room." Kono exclaimed.

Steve was the first to move, racing down the hallway towards his partner, cursing himself for leaving him unprotected. He skidded to a halt at the door and watched in horror as two nurses were doing their best to resuscitate his best friend. One was busy counting out chest compressions. Danny's body rocking in time as she desperately tried to keep his blood circulating. The second had a mask clamped over his friends face, securing the seal. The first finished her compressions, grabbed the bag attached to the mask and carefully squeezed it twice, forcing oxygen into Danny's lungs before returning to her position on Danny's chest.

"Let me through Steve." Dr. Pearce ordered as she forced her way past the Commander and ran to Danny's side. Seeing the IV had been pulled out she quickly grabbed the supplies she needed from the crash trolley and established a new cannula. "I need naloxone now." She shouted as more medical staff piled into the room to assist with the arrest and help relieve the tiring nurses from their rolls in the CPR.

"Naloxone? Dr. Pearce he wasn't on any opiates." One of the nurses explained.

"Trust me," Dr. Pearce replied while checking Danny's pupil response. "We need to treat him for a morphine overdose. Get me the naloxone now."

One nurse ran from the room to retrieve the drug, forcing Steve to step out of the way and turn to see the rest of the team looking devastated.

"We left him alone." Kono said her voice just above a whisper. "We were supposed to be looking out for him. He trusted us to have his back while he was unwell and we let him down."

"We thought we were needed elsewhere." Chin replied trying to comfort his cousin, but who was he kidding he felt just as bad for letting their friend down.

Steve suddenly seemed to snap out of the haze that he'd been in since the second the code blue sounded. "We need to lock down the entire wing. They were just here, they can't have gone far. Chin, check the surveillance cameras, see if we got a shot of the person entering the room."

The team reluctantly sprang into action, torn between staying by their friend's side, and catching the person responsible for his condition. Steve however stayed at the doorway and watched as the nurse returned to the room and handed Dr. Pearce a syringe which she immediately pushed into the port on the cannula, and flushed it with the IV fluids she had started.

Steve held his breath as the medical team stood back, allowing the defibrillator to analyse the heart rhythm. He stared at the green line that crossed the screen. A flat line that could have been drawn with a ruler, then suddenly it sprang in to life, a small peak and trough dancing across the screen. At first they were weak, and far too spread out, but with a second dose of naloxone a steady pulse was soon established, and Steve was able to breath again.

"Set up a naloxone infusion and contact ICU, I want him closely monitored." Dr. Pearce ordered. "Is he making any respiratory effort yet?"

"Not yet." The nurse replied as she continued to force oxygen into Danny's lungs by squeezing the ambu bag.

"Doc?" Steve nervously asked.

"I need to get him to the ICU, Steve. I don't want to intubate him. I'm hopeful once we get the infusion started, he will start breathing for himself again. The morphine has just depressed his respiratory system." Then before Steve knew what was happening monitors had been attached to Danny's bed and he was being moved to the ICU.

"I want Dawn as his nurse." Steve ordered. "I trust her with Danny and she won't let anyone hurt him. We're shutting the wing down and checking video feed, but in the meantime I want limited staff near him. Whoever did this works here, they may try to get to him again."

"Don't worry, Steve. I don't plan on leaving his side. I dragged you all into this. You were right, he wasn't well enough for this, this will have set his recovery back, and he almost died." Dr. Pearce replied, obviously shaken.

"We'll find whoever did this, doc. I promise. Just take care of our boy." Steve said turning and heading to find the rest of the team.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Seven**

The team stood outside Danny's ICU cubicle watching as Dr. Pearce examined their friend. Danny had finally started breathing for himself, once the infusion had been started, but he was yet to regain consciousness. An oxygen mask covered his face and fogged with every breath which still seemed slow and laboured. Seeing Dr. Pearce finish up Steve tapped on the glass and signalled for her to join them.

"He's stable guys, but his temperature is up. This whole episode has weakened him and he wasn't in great shape to start off with. When he does wake he is going to be really sore from the CPR. His ribs are looking petty bruised."

"But he'll be ok?" Kono asked fighting tears, she was really struggling with the guilt of the whole thing. She felt responsible for landing Danny in the hospital in the first place, and now she had left him open to attack from the angel.

"We still need to get on top of this infection. The fact that he had a reaction to the last antibiotics has complicated things. So I'm going to speak with the microbiology department to see what else we can add. But from the morphine overdose he should be fine. He was lucky we were able to reverse the effects so fast. You're welcome to go sit with him."

"Thanks, doc." Steve sighed with relief, "Err.. We were hoping you could help us. We managed to pull a picture from the camera Chin set up. This is our angel, do you recognise him?" Steve asked passing her a picture.

"Oh my, this is who has killed all those patients?" Dr. Pearce asked shocked.

"Yes. Do you recognise him? It would make our search for him easier if you do." Lou confirmed.

"Yes, I do. That's Merv. He runs the magazine cart. Oh..." She exclaimed. "He has access to the whole hospital. He goes around twice a day with his cart, he could easily work out which patients were terminal, over hear staff talking. His wife also died a few months ago. She had been ill for sometime as she had a brain tumour."

"Would she have been on morphine?" Chin asked.

"Most likely." Dr. Pearce confirmed.

"So that could be where he's getting his supplies from. We need to find him now. Call HPD and get them to send over as many men as they can spare, I want this wing searched from top to bottom and this man caught. Make sure all the nurses know that he should not be aloud near any patients." Steve ordered and Lou, Chin and Kono split off to make calls and organise a search party.

Steve watched them leave then looked over at his partner. Dawn was by his side rechecking his vitals, and placing ice packs in an attempt to lower her friend's temperature. Dr. Pearce had returned to the room and was on the phone in the far corner, no doubt speaking with microbiology. Steve entered the room and moved over to his partner's side.

"This wasn't what I meant when I said I'd see him later." Dawn said sadly.

"I know. We let him down. I let him down." Steve said apologetically.

"From what I heard you were all trying to catch the man that did this to him. I'm sure he will understand."

"I hope so Dawn, I really hope so." Steve sighed and slumped into the chair beside his friend's bed. He had no plans to leave until this Merv guy was in custody.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

The team were starting to get frustrated. Even though the wing was shut down, Merv Johnson was still evading capture.

"The man probably knows the hospital like the back of his hand. He could be hiding anywhere." Lou said frustrated.

"Ok we need to think about this. We have police in all the hallways. All the nurses are on the look out for him, he has to be hiding somewhere. He knows we are on to him." Kono summed up.

"But, where? There has to be loads of staff rooms, supply closets'." Chin suggested.

"That could be it." Kono said heading over to the security desk near by. "Where does Merv store his cart? All the stock he has for it?"

"He has a storage room. I can take you to it." The young security guard replied.

"What are you waiting for boy, get moving." Lou ordered. The security guard jumped to attention. Then He started to lead the team down a hallway. Chin signalled to two HPD officers to join them. Stopping the guard indicated the door in front of him and Chin signalled for him to move out of the way.

Lou took hold of the door handle, and after a nod from Chin and Kono, he opened it and the cousins stormed in.

All three stopped guns held high at the sight before them. Merv Johnson was casually sat reading a paper and eating a sandwich, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Chin immediately moved in and handcuffed the elderly man who looked shocked at their sudden arrival. "What are you doing?" Merv exclaimed.

"Merv Johnson. You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Detective Williams, and the murder of eight other patients." Chin said continuing to read the man the rest of his rights.

Kono moved over to the cart and started searching it. "Well what do we have here?" She said holding up a vial of morphine. "He has a whole box of them."

"I need those to carry out gods will." Merv shouted and attempted to struggle free to recover his deadly weapon.

"Gods will." Lou repeated. "Was it gods will to rob those poor people of months of their lives?"

"I stopped them from suffering. No one should suffer like my poor Beryl did."

"You killed those people. You robbed them of their chance to say goodbye to their loved ones." Kono spat.

"I saved them from pain, from suffering. They went peacefully into the arms of God." Merv defended his actions.

Chin signalled to the HPD officers, "Take him away. Get a search warrant to search his house in case he has more morphine there. Let him stew over night, we'll try and get a full confession in the morning. We need to be with Danny right now."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny slowly blinked his eyes open. His nose tickled, so he scrunched it up and recognised the feel of a nasal cannula, the tickle of the oxygen hissing through the piping. His body felt heavy, and there was an ache across his chest. He glanced to his left and saw Kono sat leafing through a magazine, but she clearly wasn't taking any of it in. Chin was sat next to her holding a quiet conversation with Lou. To his right Steve sat in the chair by his bedside, his elbows resting on his knees. Head dropped into his hands.

Danny racked his brain, trying to remember what had happened to land him in the ICU, a place he was sadly all too familiar with. He remembered the bolt through his shoulder, but he'd been release after that, hadn't he? Yes, he distinctly remembered working in the office with his arm in a sling. So what the hell happened?

"Hey." He croaked and smiled as he saw all of his friends startle and look in his direction. Steve was on his feet in a second, moving closer to his friend.

"Hey, Danno, good to have you back with us. How do you feel?" Steve asked nervously.

"Fuzzy." Danny answered honestly. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Steve replied concerned.

Danny shook his head in response. "Do you remember us working an angel of mercy case? Doc Pearce brought it to you."

"Oh yeah," Danny exclaimed as it all came flooding back to him. The man standing by his bed his team no where to be seen. "Where were you guys? I thought you had my back."

Kono fought back the tears as she took Danny's hand. "Danny, we are so sorry, we only left you for a minute. We almost lost you. We let you down."

Danny looked at all his friends, they all looked equally mortified. "No. I let him down." Steve said and Danny couldn't miss the slight crack to his voice.

"What happened?" Danny asked. He needed to know all the facts before he decided if he was angry at the team. They obviously expected him to be, and felt really bad that they hadn't protected him like they should have.

"There was a code blue down the hallway." Chin started to explain. "It was for a terminal patient."

"I ordered everyone to the scene. I wanted to lock it down so we could catch the angel." Steve explained. "So it's not their fault. It's mine. I left you exposed and I'm so sorry." Steve dropped back into the chair, looking broken.

"He attacked someone else right before me?" Danny asked shocked.

"Err... no." Lou explained and Danny looked confused. "It was a false alarm. A student nurse couldn't wake the old broad in the room, panicked and called a code blue. Turns out the woman just needed a new battery in her hearing aid."

"Are you serious? I nearly died because of a deaf old lady?" Danny ranted. Although it wasn't much of a rant due to him feeling so tired.

"No, you nearly died because I left you exposed." Steve berated himself once again.

"Did you at least catch him?" Danny asked, still not sure how he felt about the whole situation. "It was the guy who has the magazine cart. You got him right?

"Yeah, we caught him Danny. I managed to pull a picture from the camera I set up." Chin explained.

"The morphine was his wife's. She died a few months ago." Kono added.

Danny nodded and took in as deep a breath as his bruised ribs would let him. He needed some time to process all the information. He understood why the team had done what they did, but he couldn't help feeling a little let down. He saw his friends' faces, all desperate for forgiveness, Steve even looked devastated, but he was too tired, and felt too unwell to deal with it now. So instead he closed his eyes and let sleep take him again.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Here is the last Chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read and especially those that have reviewed. I love reading them. Sorry for the lack of personal replies. Work and sick kids have kept me busy. Son number two refused his antibiotics and got sick again but thankfully we now have a different kind which he likes. **

**Chapter Eight**

Danny shook his head as he heard a key in his front door, and then the voices of his team fill the air. He had been home from the hospital for two days now and insisted that he could manage by himself. His shoulder was healing up pretty good, and he didn't even need the sling anymore. His hospital stay had been extended to ten days in total, after the latest antibiotic regime finally got on top of the infection.

After Danny's initial brief awakening in the ICU he had slept for a good few more hours, waking in the early hours of the morning to find all his team members sleeping in pretty much the same positions. Obviously reluctant to leave his side and that was how it had been for the past week. Danny was sure they had worked out a schedule between them so he wasn't left alone. While Danny appreciated that they were trying to make it up to him, for leaving him exposed, it was beginning to get a bit overwhelming.

"You know this has got to stop." Danny said as the team finally found him sat out in his garden where he had been reading the sports section of the paper, and enjoying a glass of juice.

"So we should take the shrimp back to Kamekona then?" Chin said with a smile.

"Now I didn't say that." Danny replied folding up the paper and throwing it onto the table next to him. "But really guys, you don't need to keep popping by all the time. I'm fine."

"We just want to make sure you're ok." Kono said pulling up one of the lounge chairs and joining Danny.

"A text would do." Danny joked. "Look, we've discussed this, guys. I understand why you left me."

"Danny you admitted yourself, the day you were moved out of ICU, that you felt let down." Steve said remembering back to the conversation they had all had to try and get rid of the elephant in the room, and how devastated he had been to let down his best friend.

"And I have also said after that Steven, that I'm ok with it now. You were just trying to catch the guy which in turn would have protected me. I have to take some responsibility in the whole mess. I insisted we went ahead with the plan even though I obviously wasn't well enough. If I'd have been more with it then I could have stopped him before he injected the morphine. Steve you wanted to put a stop to it and I insisted we carry on."

"That is true, so really it was all, your, fault." Steve replied with a cheeky grin.

"Oh no you Neanderthal, I said I'd take some responsibility, not all of it." Danny joked back. "The main thing is that you caught the guy and he can't hurt anyone else."

"No chance of that." Lou said, "He's been charged with eight counts of murder, and your attempted murder. He is even pleading guilty, and is proud of what he's done, well apart from you. He wasn't too please when he found out that you weren't actually dying. He confessed and told us everything. He still thinks he is an angel of God and was saving them from a worse death."

"He probably was, it wasn't a bad way to go. I just felt heavy and tired. But he didn't have the right to decide that for them." Danny said and looked up to see all of his friends looking pale. Danny hadn't talked about what had happened to him. He had given his statement to an HPD officer as he was aware of the team's guilt, and didn't want to make it worse. "Guys, I'm fine. I'm more than fine, Grace is coming home tonight, and I'll be back at work Monday."

"And are you gonna trust me to have your back?" Steve asked concerned.

"Steve, I've always trusted you 100% to have my back. Now I trust you 110% because I know you won't let me out of your sight. The only worry I have is the fact that I am gonna have to be at the top of my game watching all your backs, because you won't be watching your own." Danny responded causing the others to smile. "Now please, promise me you guys will back off. I don't want to see any of you tomorrow. I have a day of watching girly teenage movies and eating junk food with my baby girl planned."

"I think we can do that." Lou replied, "Although that probably means I'm gonna have to fix that leaky faucet the misses has been nagging me to fix."

"You do that, and then on Sunday you can all come round here for lunch. Andrea is coming round and she wants to cook for us as a thank you."

"Oh Andrea does, does she?" Kono teased.

"It's not like that and you know it. She's just a good friend, who has saved my life more than once. Plus she is just as bad as you lot. I've had two texts from her since I was discharged, checking I'm still taking the antibiotic."

"You are, right?" Steve checked and Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'm not even gonna answer that." Danny said standing and heading into the kitchen to get plates. "Well seeing as you guys are here now, and you came bearing food, you might as well stay. I think there's beer in the fridge if you want one."

The team turned and followed him into the house, grateful that a dangerous man was behind bars and he had failed in his attempt to take a member of their Ohana from them. An Ohana that was strong enough to forgive mistakes and move on past them even stronger.

**THE END**


End file.
